A Flower For A Flower?
by YellowxKunoichixIno
Summary: One-shot. NaruIno. Spur of the moment thing. I really don't feel like doing a sum, so just read it. It's good, I promise! T for minor swearing and suggustive themes.


Ack it's a one-shot. On my first day posting, too. Ah well...Whatever. It's a NaruIno, I have realized that. XD Enjoy

Seriously...I love how this came out. I love NaruIno...So...

**DIsclaimer: Don't. Even. Ask. I don't wanna say it...ButIdon'townNaruto!! HAPPY!?**

**A Flower For A Flower? One-shot.**

He was walking. She was spying. He knew. She always did. Ever since Sasuke left Konaha, she would spy on him. Hoping that one day, on one of his missions, he'd be back with him. She was always hoping for it. After awhile of walking without her revealing herself, he called her down. The blonde then realized that he'd knew she was following him;spying on him. She realized he knew who she was, concidering he called her by name. So, she did what any young teenage girl would do. She ran.

More like, jumped up in a tree and went the other way. And fast, may I add. She didn't want him to know. She didn't want him to realize. She didn't want him to see. Because if she really went down there, talked to him, it might slip. It might come up. And he didn't need that. Not after all the shit he's been through. Why would he need her tagging along, just to know she was one of the ones who only liked him for his stregnth and friendship with the famous Uchiha?

But that wasn't true. She liked him for who he was. But she couldn't tell him that. It wasn't that way with them;they were different. They wern't even really good friends, they just knew who each other was and ocasionally talked. She couldn't just randomly go up to him and blurt out "I like you". Plus, her best friend was his girlfriend. Why would she do that to that poor girl? But then again, she didn't even know if Sakura was serious about him or liked Sai or Sasuke better.

Plus. The only thing they had in common was that they both love flowers, while Sakura and him have been friends for years, and can talk about basically anything. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair! She loved that man with all her heart, would do anything for him, and that peice of shit she calls her best friend didn't even care if he died trying to get Sasuke! She doesn't love him! But yet...

But he loves her, she told herself. He's happy with her. If he's happy, I should be happy too.

So the blonde grit her teath and beared it, as she went to work in the family flower shop. And guess who was there, waiting for her.

Him.

She smilied, a little nervous, a little scared, and a little mad, after all those thoughts had just been rushing through her head. "Um...Hi, Naruto-kun... What can I do for you...?", she asked. Her voice was wavery;she stuttered. She lacked the confidence she needed to impress the man she loved.

"Hey, Ino. Is something wrong?," he asked her, looking in concern.

He's not concerned becasue he likes me, it's just because he's my... Friend. Yeah, my friend!, she repeted this silently to herself, over and over again. She had faced the fact along time ago, when Sakura had first came to tell her proudly that they were going out. The man she loves will never love me. "no, I-I'm fine...", she answered shakily.

"Okay... Anyway, can I buy these? I really would love to give them to someone, so...", he asked her, that grin she had come to love so much on his face, those eyes which were so full of energy seemed to smiling too, right on his face for the world to see. For her to see. For her too love.

"Yeah...Sure...May I ask who you're giving them to? Is it Sakura?", I asked, scared to hear the answer that came next.

"Actually, Ino, Sakura and I broke up. She didn't tell you?", he said, as he handed her the money for the flowers.

And right when their hands touched, the thought processed in her brain. Sakura broke up with Naruto. Sakura broke up with Naruto... The thought repeted over and over in her head, as she was dazed.

She really didn't love him!!

"Oh, and Ino...", Naruto said.

She gulped. "Yes, N-naruto-kun...?"

He handed the flowers to Ino.

"They're for you", he said, a grin on his face, as he turned and left the store.

Ino clutched the flowers tight, as she ran after the blonde.

"Naruto-kun!", she yelled after him. He stopped, and turned around. Smilied at Ino.

"I...I like you too, Naruto-kun...", she blushed at this statement, but said it confidently.

Becasue she was Ino, and Ino wasn't Yamanaka Ino, unless they said it with confidence.


End file.
